candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Town
- | characters = Tiffi, Mr. Toffee | champion = Mayor of Candy Town | new = Level 1 Level 6 | released = | difficulty = Very Easy | next = Candy Factory }} Story Before episode: Tiffi meets Mr. Toffee who directs her to the first level and through the tutorials. After episode: Tiffi decides to explore the world (or in this case, episodes) only to be held up by Mr. Toffee to be told that she is going the wrong way. As the game progresses, she helps solve the problems in each episode. New things Tutorial Levels *Level 1 - Moves levels ( ) are introduced. *Level 2 - creating *Level 3 - creating *Level 4 - creating *Level 5 - creating Elements *Level 6 - Jelly levels ( ) are introduced. Boosters *Lollipop Hammer ( ) at ; *Extra Moves ( ) at ; *Jelly Fish ( ) at ; Levels Specifically designed for newcomers, Candy Town is an extremely easy episode, all the levels in this episode are very easy. Being the first episode, none of these levels pose a problem. Gallery Story (new)= Candy Town new background.PNG|Initial scene (web) Candy Town Outro 1.PNG|Well, it's about time to go out and explore the world! Candy Town Outro 2.PNG|Who is that? Candy Town Outro 3.PNG|Psst, it's that way! Candy Town Outro 4.PNG|I will show you the way. |-| Story (old) (web)= Candy Town (Facebook).png|Initial scene (web) (old background) Candy Town after story 1.png|After story - 1 (old background) Candy Town after story 2.png|After story - 2 (old background) Candy Town after story 3.png|After story - 3 (old background) Candy Town after story 4.png|After story - 4 (old background) |-| Story (new) (mobile)= Candy Town background on mobile devices (new).png|Initial scene (mobile) Screenshot_2015-12-02-13-54-27.png|Well, it's about time to go out and explore the world! Screenshot_2015-12-02-13-54-34.png|Who is that? Screenshot_2015-12-02-13-54-41.png|Psst, it's that way! |-| Story (old) (mobile)= Screenshot_2015-12-02-10-23-54.png|Initial scene (mobile) (old background) Screenshot_2015-12-02-10-49-08.png|After story - 1 (old background) Screenshot_2015-12-02-10-58-45.png|After story - 2 (old background) Screenshot_2015-12-02-10-49-19.png|After story - 3 (old background) |-| Levels= Level 1 Reality.png|Level 1 - |link=Level 1 Level 2 Reality.png|Level 2 - |link=Level 2 Level 3 Reality.png|Level 3 - |link=Level 3 Level 4 Reality.png|Level 4 - |link=Level 4 Level 5 Reality.png|Level 5 - |link=Level 5 Level 6 Reality.png|Level 6 - |link=Level 6 Level 7 Reality.png|Level 7 - |link=Level 7 Level 8 Reality.png|Level 8 - |link=Level 8 Level 9 Reality.png|Level 9 - |link=Level 9 Level 10 Reality before.png|Level 10 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 10 Level 10 Reality after.png|Level 10 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 10 |-| Champion title= Champ1.png|Champion title|link=Mayor of Candy Town |-| Miscellaneous= Screenshot 2015-07-17-23-07-35.png|Candy Town in Google Play Store. Notice that it is the old version Screenshot 2015-08-18-18-35-19.png|Seen those clouds? Funday Sale!.png|On Funday Sale! Happy Holidays.jpg|Candy Town in Christmas holiday Tiffi christmas 2.png|Candy Town in Christmas holiday |-| Icon= Candytown.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the first episode to have 2 level types in Reality. The second is Minty Meadow (Episode 64). *This is the first episode to introduce 2 level types at the same time in Reality, with the second being Candy Factory. *This is the only episode in Reality without any ingredients levels. *Along with Candy Factory, these two episodes are the only episodes in Reality which have 10 levels. Every other episode besides these two have 15 levels. *This episode has the most Moves levels at 5. They are also tutorial levels. *This is the easiest episode in the game, with one level of "None" difficulty and all others being "Very easy". *Upon its release, gifts, and boosters are locked. *At the end of the episode, the player gets 50 gold bars. *With the most recent update, the background on mobile devices is the same as the one on Facebook. **Its background is also used in the levels of tasty treasure feature. *This is the first episode and also the last episode have no character on map. However, on mobile version, Mr. Toffee is the character appears on map after player passed level 10. *This is the first episode in Reality that doesn't need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This is the first episode which no characters appear on the background of mobile version. *The release date of this episode coincides with "World Meteorological Day". Category:Game openers Category:World openers Category:World One Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Reality episodes Category:Very easy episodes